dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Kooper
::Not to be confused with Cooper Daniels. Kooper, under the full name Kooper Sheldon Caeruleus here is a canon character from the Nintendo video game Paper Mario. He was applied for by DanMat6288. He is registered as nineteen years old and as a student of the University of Goom working for an archeology major. History Background Mr. Caeruleus supposedly walked out on his family long before Kooper hatched. Kooper's mom was often away, so the phrase "It takes a village to raise a child" was often taken to literal proportions with Kooper. Kooper's mom is apparently a good cook, though he never took the talent up himself until he picked it up from his college roommate. Kooper had always been a huge fan of the local archeologist, Kolorado, who lived next door though was hardly ever home. Kooper read all his books, listened to all the stories about him, and often dreamed of following in his footsteps one day. When he wasn't doing this, it was usually because he was too busy dealing with the local forest fuzzies' occasional pranks. Said pranks were never any worse than just annoying... at least, not until one day when they grew oddly bold and had a field day shelling everybody in town. What a time for legendary hero Mario to show up--when everyone was running around without shells on. After reluctantly letting the plumber and his goomba friend into his house, Kooper practically begged them to get his shell back; his compromising position left him too embarrassed to go outside. Once Mario recovered the shell, he withheld it from Kooper only long enough to privately discuss some prophecy with his pal Goombario regarding a blue-shelled Koopa. Afterwards, the two handed Kooper's shell back to him and asked him if he would like to join them on an adventure that would ultimately save Princess Peach; Kooper gladly accepted the invitation. During the adventure, Kooper helped fight the local Koopa gang, take down a faux Dry Dry Desert pharaoh, cut a boo-gulping clubba down to size, quell a Shy Guy riot, beat a lava Piranha plant, bring light back to a clouded flower field, and topple an ice king. All through the adventure, he met other friends such as the bob-omb girl Bombette, postman Parakarry, the somewhat conceited nobleboo Lady Bow, the baby li'l sparky Watt, the yoshi-babysitting cheep-cheep named Sushie, and the lakitu Lackilester Spike. Each time they defeated a major opponent under Bowser's reign, they saved one of the seven captive Star Spirits from the legendary Star Haven. Upon rescuing them all, the group met the old spirits at their home in the sky. There they granted Mario with the full power to override the Star Rod Bowser had stolen from them. The rescue mission went rocky at first when Bowser's Koopa witch was able to up his power, but with the help of the star kid keeping Peach company the entire time, they were able to overcome and defeat Bowser. Once the Star Rod was returned to its rightful owners, Bowser and his minions were sent back to Dark Land, and the new circle of friends returned home, Kolorado offered Kooper an apprenticeship. Kooper was more than happy to accept. After having spent some time gaining field experience, Kooper eventually enrolled at Goom U, where Kolorado once went, and studied under his idol's old teacher, Professor Frankly. Upon starting college he became roommates and friends with Koops, a koopa who had just been on adventure with Mario himself recently. Despite being an entirely different major than Kooper (political science), Koops occasionally shared core courses with him. The two had very different dispositions, but that actually worked with their similar ideals to make them very good friends. Roles in Dimensional Clash Arrival After his freshman year, Kooper rejoined Kolorado on the field. One day, when they were exploring an ancient temple, the duo found an old amulet in a chest below. They considered taking it to be on display in the Toad Town Ancient History Museum, but when they ended up handling it too much, it released a field of magical energy that sucked the archeologist and his apprentice onto Dimensional Island. Once getting their barriers, the two acquired jobs at the Void City Museum. The most excitement Kooper got there, really, was an incident involving a werewolf, though not that much accumulated from there that he got involved in. Mansion Invites Not long after he arrived, Kooper soon reunited with his college buddy Koops and joined him at a get together Namia orchestrated for her mansion. Personality Personality: Kooper has been repeatedly called a "reckless numbshell". He honestly means well, but he doesn't always tend to think things through, a trait he shares with his childhood hero. Kooper often showed in interest in many of the Koopa girls at Goom U, though none were interested back (ironically, they were more interested in the shyer and unfortunately for them spoken for Koops). He's almost the direct opposite of his roommate, Koops, the "cowardly lion", but their contrasting personalities often actually add to their friendship. Kooper and Koops are almost like Mario and Luigi in a sense. Weapons When he crawls into his shell and gives it enough velocity, he's his own weapon! His shell also provides excellent defense for him unless he's flipped on his back. Powers/Abilities As noted above, Kooper can crawl into his shell and sent it speeding towards enemies to cause damage to them. He can also make his shell spin around at nauseating speeds as he launches to make his targets dizzy and somehow isn't negatively affected himself. With enough power, he can generate enough friction as he launches to catch his shell on fire before striking. Skills Kooper seems to have a knack for getting into trouble, as he does it often. All the same, he has a deep-rooted passion for archeology and is very talented in the subject, having idolized local archeologist Kolorado allegedly since he was in his shell. He's also dabbled in carpentry, shell fu, some foreign languages, and cooking--the latter he picked up from Koops, though he's still much better at it. Trivia *The article picture is how Kooper would've looked had he appeared in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door as originally planned. Category:Canon characters Category:Mario Brothers characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Koopas Category:DanMat6288's applicants